


【出胜】共舞

by akatsukigigi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi





	【出胜】共舞

＊黑久出没   
＊其实是披着刀片的糖（？）  
＊媚药

黑暗，潮湿，血腥。  
这三个词充斥着爆豪胜己的所有感官。

不知道自己到底昏过去了多久。  
应该是布料还是其他的什么蒙住了他的眼睛，他什么都看不见，眼前一片漆黑。  
他气得咬咬牙，想使用能力，却发现自己怎么都使不上劲。

朦朦胧胧地就听见了门锁转动的声音，紧接着是靴子踩在木质地板上特有的摩擦声从远到近地传来。

看见他醒来了，来人似乎惊讶了一下，发出了很细微的一声哼笑，似乎很愉悦。

“放开我。”  
爆豪胜己几乎是咬牙切齿地说出这句话，而那个人似乎没有想搭理他的意思，而是用手将他的下巴狠狠掐住了猛地往上抬起。

爆豪胜己感觉自己的骨头都快要被那个人掐碎，但是下一秒，这双戴着丝质手套的手却开始温柔地抚摸他的脸，手套上湿润的触感让他恶心得想吐。  
他能闻到那个人身上干净清苦的药草味，但是这一尘不染的味道都掩盖不了他手上浓重的血腥。

真是恶趣味。

那个人的唇贴上了他的耳畔，恶意地用湿润炽热的鼻息喷在他敏感的耳边，他浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。  
他都还没骂完，那个人就更加恶意地咬了一下他的耳垂，嘶哑的声音在他耳边响起:“小胜，好久不见啊。”

“……deku？”

他永远记得这个声音。  
错不了的，是那个总是跟在他身后的讨厌鬼的声音。是有着一头乱糟糟绿色卷发，婴儿肥的脸上有雀斑，穿着滑稽可笑的红色大头鞋，会用憧憬的眼神追逐他背影，边跑边喊他小胜的那个deku。

可是他早在淤泥怪事件里就已经死掉了，连同他那可笑的梦想一起消失在爆豪胜己的世界里了。

——绿谷出久还活着。  
他竟然松了一口气，爆豪胜己被自己的想法给吓到了。

“该死的，快把我放开！”爆豪急躁地挣扎起来，什么都看不见让他很不安，特别是知道这个奇怪的人是deku时他几乎要爆炸，现在到底是什么情况？他一无所知。

“小胜，长大了呢。”  
那双手还在抚摸爆豪的脸。比起以前，时间让爆豪胜己的五官深邃了不少，也越来越俊美了。  
绿谷出久的手指轻轻按在爆豪的唇上，“但是呢，这个嘴巴说出来的话还是那么令人作呕呢。”  
他用力地掰开爆豪胜己的嘴唇，无视掉爆豪胜己紧紧咬住的牙关，暴力地把手指往他嘴里塞，用他的口水润湿他手套上早已凝固的血，再用红色勾勒爆豪胜己的唇线。

“真可惜啊，明明嘴唇这么好看。不过没关系，我知道怎么解决哦。”  
绿谷出久笑了起来，然后隔着那层布料吻上他的眼睛。手却毫不留情地捏住他的下巴猛地往下一扯，他都能听到自己下颌骨脱臼时发出清脆的啪嗒一声。

好痛。  
他的痛感本来就比其他人的敏感许多，所以平时使用能力的时候他都会操作得十分精细而不伤到自己。  
此时他痛得无法呼吸，痛感直冲上脑，眼泪好像都冲出来了。

而始作俑者却十分开心地笑了出来，“小胜，你这样张开嘴巴的样子……”他的食指和中指夹住了爆豪胜己的舌头，“好可爱。”

“……滚！”他硬生生从喉咙挤出字来，合不上的嘴让他说话黏黏糊糊的，口水控制不住地流下来。

这不是deku，这不是他记忆里的绿谷出久。即使他的双眼被蒙住了，他也能感受到对方极具攻击性的气息，以及他绝不会手软的杀意。  
爆豪胜己在他的面前就像一个可以被肆意妄为的玩具。让他不禁想起了陷进淤泥怪事件时的绝望和无助。  
那个时候的deku，讨人厌的deku，明明什么都做不到的deku却冲了过来，然后再也没有回来。

“在想什么呢小胜？”那双手摸着他的喉结，手指渐渐收紧。在他白皙的颈上留下一圈深红色的印记，像是项圈一样。  
绿谷出久想，爆豪胜己确实很适合戴项圈。

感觉到呼吸渐渐困难，爆豪胜己不得不用力喘息，发出急促的呼吸声。但是绿谷出久却将他的唇堵住了，开始暴力且毫无章法地撕咬他的唇，他无力地用舌头阻挡他的前进，却被绿谷的舌尖勾住。  
无法呼吸了，缺氧让他头脑发昏，缠绵的舌尖发出色情的声音。他已经无暇顾及滴下来的口水。快要窒息的感觉竟让他感受出一丝快感，不由自主地任着被绿谷的气息标记。

绿谷终于松开了他的脖子，开始极其温柔地舔吻吮吸他的唇，宛如亲吻恋人一般。  
“小胜还是初吻吧。”  
爆豪胜己在情爱方面没有任何经验，但是被绿谷出久这样说，他十分不爽地哼了一声。

绿谷出久又吻了他一下，手指随着锁骨一路下滑伸进他的衣服里面。  
“其实我一直都想对小胜做这些事情呢。”他把手套摘了下来，带着茧子的微凉的指尖轻轻抚上他的乳首。

“一直。”  
他的声音低沉，像是呢喃细语，在他耳边重复。手上的动作不停，一直探到他的腹股沟，然后若即若离地触摸他的敏感带。

“……别！”爆豪整个人都颤了颤，那探到后穴的手指却越发肆意地戳了进去。  
“小胜，你好紧啊。没有被别人用过吗？”  
食指和中指在狭窄的肠道内交叉张开，勾着肠壁一路探索，直到碰到了一处凸起，才恶意地停下来扣骚玩弄。  
爆豪胜己立刻绷紧了身体，他忍住呻吟出来的冲动，虚张声势地说:“……谁会用那里啊。变态！去死吧！”

“可是小胜的这里紧紧地吸住我的手指呢。”他插入了三根手指，肆意地在软肉中掏弄，发出啾咕啾咕的水声。

“你听，小胜真的好色情啊。”

“吸得那么大声，肯定很喜欢被这样对待吧。”

爆豪喘息着，可耻的是他竟然勃起了。绿谷拔出的手指带出许多肠液，绿谷恶意地将肠液送进爆豪的嘴里，“不愧是小胜呢，水那么多，真淫荡。”

绿谷的动作终于停了下来，还没等他喘息一下，冰冷的针尖便扎入了他的颈，冰凉的液体注入他的血管，他浑身颤抖起来。

“你…你对我做了什么？！”

“只是一些能让小胜快乐的东西哦。”

爆豪胜己只觉得浑身发热，说不清的怪异感觉让他很不舒服。

绿谷将他压在椅子上，膝盖顶开他的双腿，顶在他勃起的阴茎上。有什么东西抵在了他的唇边，肆无忌惮地捅进了他因为脱臼而张开的嘴里。肠液里的甘油味混杂着龟头分泌物的腥味刺激着他的喉咙。

“要好好地舔干净。”  
绿谷用手按住他的头，另外一只手将他脱臼的下巴托住，用力地将粗长的阴茎捅到他的喉咙深处，龟头摩擦敏感的咽喉，令他作呕。

“……唔…呕。”爆豪无力地吞吐着男人的阴茎，自尊心让他恨不得咬死眼前这个男人，但是他现在却什么都做不到。

好无助。这样的感觉好讨厌。  
如果谁能……

爆豪胜己终于吐了出来，他剧烈地呕吐着，可是吐出来的却只有苦胆水。

“小胜，真的好没用啊。这种程度就受不了了吗。”看到爆豪胜己狼狈的样子，绿谷出久俯下身来吻了他额头一下，然后像是施舍一样给他下巴复位，手法丝毫不温柔。

“……嘶…”  
很痛，但是爆豪胜己咬着牙忍住不叫出声，不想让自己这么狼狈，仅剩的自尊心让他忍住痛抓住机会猛地抬头一咬，绿谷出久大概是没有想到爆豪还有力气反击，就被他一口咬住了颈。

爆豪胜己用尽全力咬住那跳动的血管，温热的血液流进他的嘴里，很甜。  
他能闻到绿谷出久身上若有若无的药草味，为什么总感觉好好闻？明明刚才还觉得这股味道好恶心。  
可是，这是绿谷出久的味道。deku的味道。  
爆豪胜己埋进他的颈窝，似乎越靠近绿谷，他燥热难耐的身体就会越舒服。  
绿谷出久抱住他的头，将他拥进怀里，似乎毫不在意爆豪咬住了自己的颈。

“小胜？”他试探性地摸了摸爆豪柔软的头发。  
“……唔…”爆豪胜己难受地靠在绿谷身上，觉得自己的头晕乎乎的，大脑无法思考了，好想被人抚摸，好想被人亲吻。

“小胜？”绿谷又叫了一声，但是爆豪根本听不进去了。他渴求地仰起头，想要好多，但就是说不出口。  
“想要吗？”微凉的手指抚上他勃起的阴茎，像是玩弄他一样，用指甲轻轻刮着他敏感的沟。他吻上爆豪敏感的耳垂，用温柔的语气诱惑着他的猎物上钩。  
“……哈啊”他瘫软下来，身体微微颤抖着，喘息声伴随着低沉的呻吟。绿谷出久的瞳暗了暗，终于将他的蒙眼的黑布解开了。

记忆中的deku，无论什么时候眼睛里都是闪着光的。那是一种他未曾知晓的东西，所以每一次对上绿谷出久的眼睛时他总是很烦躁。

很在意他，却又不想承认。

爆豪胜己又怎么会不清楚这种感觉是什么呢？他所不在意的东西，他根本就不会多看一眼。而绿谷出久这个笨蛋却根本不知道。

他会恨他，他会报复他。  
那也是理所当然的，爆豪胜己比谁都清楚。

爆豪胜己第一次和绿谷出久对视这么久。

那双眼睛现在已经没有光了，漆黑的墨绿色倒影出来的只有他自己的脸。  
一张满是欲望的脸。

“deku…”

绿谷出久应了一声，“嗯。”  
“给我…”爆豪胜己已经急不可耐，“你的全部。”

媚药是个好东西。  
能让人遵从自己最原始的欲望。  
绿谷出久和爆豪胜己忘情地拥吻。没有血腥，没有撕咬，没有反抗，单纯是为了性而接吻。  
可能他们两个人从来没有如此和谐相处过。

爆豪胜己曾幻想过无数次，绿谷出久会突然出现在自己面前，自己肯定会生气地扭头就走，但是他知道绿谷出久一定会傻乎乎地跟在他身后，喊着:小胜！你怎么了！等等我呀。然后追上他刻意放缓的脚步。

在得知绿谷出久确确切切已经不存在于这个世界时，他才后知后觉。  
——原来我是喜欢他的。

得知绿谷出久已经死了以后，他的心脏会这么痛，就连呼吸一下都会觉得困难。  
十五六岁的少年，因为过度的自尊心而说不出口的爱意全都被扼杀在那个黄昏里。

现在的绿谷出久已经不是以前那个绿谷出久了。  
他明明都知道的。  
但是还是想要更多，想把有关于这个人的全部都刻进骨头里。

时间没有让感情变得模糊不清，反而他的心越发清楚。  
即使他已经不是以前的他了。

漆黑的地下室里，潮湿的空气开始升温。  
习惯了地下室的黑暗以后，他能看见绿谷出久过于苍白的皮肤上添了许多疤痕，新的旧的都有，尤其是脖子上那一道暗红色的疤痕异常狰狞。

这么久以来他到底经历了什么？  
爆豪胜己一无所知，只觉得好烦躁，胸口闷得要死。  
刚才他咬破的地方还在流血，爆豪胜己用手指死死的按住伤口，看起来却像是要掐死绿谷出久一样。

“小胜，你这是什么表情啊？”  
绿谷出久笑着用手抚上他的脸颊，将他眼角摇摇欲坠的眼泪不着痕迹地拂掉。

“要你管。”  
爆豪胜己用力撞上他的唇。

就这样在欲望中共舞吧，他怕自己多说一句都会让绿谷发现自己藏在心底说不出口的炽热。

没关系，时间还这么长。  
爆豪胜己卑劣地想。


End file.
